Solder printing machines, component mounting machines, reflow machines, board inspection machines, and the like are available as equipment for performing board production operations. It is common to constitute a board production line by these facilities being connected to each other. Among them, the component mounting machine includes three work devices, that is, aboard conveyance device, a component supply device, and a component transfer device. As multiple component supply units constituting the component supply device, there are feeder units with a configuration for feeding a carrier tape accommodating a large number of components at a predetermined pitch, a tray unit of a system for supplying a large number of components on a tray, and the like. Here, the power supply of the motor and control section for feeding the carrier tape and moving the tray is generally supplied from the power supply device provided in the main body of the component mounting machine. Technical examples relating to a power supply configuration inside a component mounting machine are disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2.
The electronic component mounting machine of PTL 1 includes a mounting operation essential constituent section having a mounted object holding and moving device (board conveyance device), a component supply device, and a component transfer device, and a control device; the control device selects a device from the mounting operation essential constituent section and shuts off electric power supply to the selected device according to each state among a normal state, an operation standby state, a non-normal state, and a partly stopping state of the electronic component mounting machine. According to this, electric power consumption can be reduced as compared with the related art.
In addition, the electronic component mounting machine of PTL 2 includes a component supply device having a power supply device for moving and a power supply device for control, a component transfer device having a power supply device for moving and a power supply device for control, and a control device; the control device shuts off electric power supply to at least one of the power supply devices for moving and maintains electric power supply to at least one of the power supply devices for control when the control device is stopped for reasons other than shut-off of the electric power. According to this, it is possible to shut off the power supply for moving to a driving device that is stopped and continue a production operation using the minimum necessary electric power.